A talk
by MusclesFit
Summary: Juri talks with her therapist about a recent dream. Basically all dialogue.


"I can't tell whether if I've suffered too many blows to the head or rather if I'm going nuts, but…here it goes."

"When you're ready."

"Sigh. It was a long end to a seamlessly endless adventure. I defeated the Seth doll in charge. Singlehandedly, mind you. And with Bison out of the picture I took it upon myself to become the new leader of Shadaloo."

"How was it?"

"It was nice, for a day or two. Wimpy scientists waiting on me hand and foot because I was to pay them by the millions and scantily clad women stuck under psycho mind control were willing to do anything you wish…And I do mean anything, heh."

"I'm detecting a 'but'."

"But, I decided to stop fooling around and complete my whole reason for taking over in the first place. Take Shadaloo down to the depths of hell via sabotage. I began liquidizing assets and sending off the cash to any charity that crossed my mind."

"You didn't want it for yourself? That money alone could've possibly made you the most richest and powerful person in the world."

"Eh, I have enough leftover from my parents work and retirement fund to last me eons after I die. Besides, Seth paid rather handsomely while I worked under him. Easiest money I've ever made."

"So, after you drained Shadoloo of its money. You just left?"

"Well, once word got out of what my actions were doing to the 'organization' some of the scientists tried to stop me. The stupid one's anyway. A simple kick to the teeth told them business here was over and to go home. 'Be a family man', I said. After I was sure that the halls were empty, rid of any lab coats, dolls, masked bullfighters, and boxers, I set charges around the entire base. And with a safe distance away-"

"Boom?"

"BOOM! Haha, it was glorious. Shit was flying everywhere!"

"So afterward, you returned home to Korea. No ties with bad men, no enemies, no-"

"Basically on the plain ride home…I considered myself retired at that point. Sure, causing trouble, property damage, killing-the list goes on. It was basic pointless. I could finally res easy knowing that I had avenged my parent's untimely death."

"Uh, huh."

"Sure, it wasn't the most honorable way, but I got stuff done."

"So now I'm sure we're headed to the meat and potatoes of this story."

"Seconds away. "

"Continue."

"When I arrived back home and dropped off all my belongings, I just had so much to do on my list, but I thought 'Hey, why not take a shower, sleep, and start fresh in the morning?' So I did. I undressed, I reeked to high heaven. The Shadaloo base doesn't have many spots for bathing. In private at least."

"Mhm. You smell divine now."

"Thank you. Anyhow, I turned on the shower nozzle and outcome came the most-magnificent stream of water I felt in my entire life. I got the biggest head rush! Not in a bad way though, but in a way that felt like PURE ECTASY! OH!"

"You're certainly painting a vivid picture."

"This is where things got weird. The steam started forming thicker than ever, although I felt fine, it was just a little hard to see. Strange, cause it only lasted a minute before settling down, then it happened."

"It?"

"It. If felt a presence. Two others to be exact. Yet I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was or something. I just kept lathering myself up. There was no possibility someone else could be in the estate."

"And then?"

"And then. I-It went something like this."

+

"Well, would you look at this now, Chun-Li. Looks like we caught the spider in her own web."

"More like we caught a filthy criminal trying to scrub herself clean ."

"About time. Her shenanigans were becoming quite tiresome."

"No kidding. Juri here gave me mountain high piles of paperwork to file down at the Interpol officer."

"Do you think she might be expected to be let off for her warning? Perhaps she'll plead insanity in her court case.

"Just how do you expect to do that when you've committed some of the most heinous crimes we've ever seen, Juri?!"

"'Cuff 'er, officer."

"With pleasure, Cammy~"

+

"And you couldn't move yourself at the time?"

"No. I couldn't even talk either. That was the weird part…at least one of them."

"You mean, more than one? Were they any more odd than-what just occurred?"

"To a degree."

+

"What the fuck?! How did you get in my house?! Get out!"

"Quiet! Criminals in custody don't get to throw orders around. What do you suggest we do with her, Officer Chun-Li?"

"Well, now that we found our culprit. I think it's time for a little 'punishment'."

"What would you have in mind?"

"Let's start with…a little…disrobing?"

"What the hell are you two talking about?! How did you get in?! When I get outta these I'm gonna kick your stupid asses!"

+

"Cammy and Chun-Li? The famous world warriors? In your bathroom? Handcuffed you?"

"Uh-yeah. It was a dream after all."

"And they were talking about disrobing-getting naked-as a 'punishment'?"

"Yeah, it goes as exactly as it sounds."

"But, I'm certain you were already nude in the shower."

"Doc…"

+

"Much better! It was beginning to feel a tad stuffy in here."

"No kidding…Looking pretty good there, Cammy. I can tell you've been working your core lately."

"Feh. Nonsense. If anything I can tell your legs have been getting much meatier, thunder thighs."

"Woah! Feelin' a little adventurous, huh? A-wait-we should include our prime suspect in this."

"NO! Let me go! I didn't do anything! If anything I did the world a favor!"

"Save it. Chun-Li I believe it's time we cut to the chase."

"Of course."

+

"So. This is when it happens?"

"Yeah. I-I started to feel their arms all over me. My breasts. My hair. My back. Between the legs. Oh~. God, I could feel the hot panting on the nape of my neck! I f-felt so turned on! I couldn't-couldn't-be-"

"Ms. Han."

"Tingling! The tingling all over my sensitive-gasp-parts! I never felt something so-"

"MS. HAN!"

"Eh? Oh. Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I just get so into it whenever I think back."

"That's alright. Perhaps by chance we should continue this next time?"

"Heh. Heh. Yeah. Same time Monday?"

"Same time Monday."

The End


End file.
